


Lady Icarus

by mswyrr



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: I believe Icarus was not failing as he fell, / but just coming to the end of his triumph





	Lady Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Jack Gilbert for the [poem](http://mswyrr.tumblr.com/post/178043753060/falling-and-flying-by-jack-gilbert). And big thanks to @aurumcalendula for the beta. You’re the best! <3

  
  



End file.
